


Take Me Home

by Ihavealotoffeelings



Category: Black Netflix
Genre: F/M, Mentions of forced prositution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffeelings/pseuds/Ihavealotoffeelings
Summary: Point of views from Joon (sometimes still as a grim reaper), Soo-wan, and Ha-ram from episodes 14 to 17.Black is an amazing show. The content is very mature and sad so it may not be for everyone but I adore it. Spoilers for those episodes.Ch 3 is why Black is the selfless hero we need so MAJOR SPOILERS





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think Black is one of the best shows I have ever seen. The writing, the acting, how it is so heart breakingly sad but still hilarious. I just want Joon/444 and everyone to be happy.

Crazy Dog's words rang in his ears. "I don't regret loving her."   
444 was confused, to put it lightly. For all he knew the entirety of his existence was crumbling and everything he thought he knew about the afterlife, or now, life, was confusing too.  
He was in love with a human. Not only that, Ha-rams father, another grim reaper was so in love with a human they had a half human baby who turned out to be as beautiful and wonderful as Ha-ram. All they had to do was look in the women's eyes, and their existence was changed forever. 

Fear? Nonsense. 444 wasn't afraid of anything. Ever. So how was he this terrified of loving someone?? 

Time went on. From the outside he was completely human. He even tried to find Joon so that once he gave himself up to the Death Squad, perishing in hell, so that Ha-ram could be happy without him. Compassionate love. Selfless love. From a grim reaper. 

But now, now was even more terrifying.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo-wan character analysis
> 
> Trigger warning: mention of childhood prostitution and PTSD from that

Home was always a hard concept for Soo-wan. Even before she was forced into child prostitution.  
And ever since she never really felt safe. 

So when it was finally over? Decades later. All the serial killers were gone, and even Moo-gang seemed good now, despite his odd new behavior. She had been through so much to protect the limited people she was close to. Like him, she loved him so much, she just wanted him to be happy, even without her. 

No more watching her back, no more sleeping with a knife under her bed, and hopefully no more flashbacks. There was nothing left for her in Seoul. Especially not that hospital with the memories of all those twisted events. There was nothing left for her in Korea, no parents, no friends she could not leave.  
Come to think of it if friends are supposed to know the real you, she didn't have any. Besides Joon and Moo-gang. But now they were at peace. 

The funny thing was, that she did not know, before all the freedom, she had asked Joon if she could join him in heaven. But he is not dead. He is finally living a life. Now she can too.


	3. Black aka Joon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So black aka joon is the best most sacrificing loving character i have ever seen in a show

Before he died:  
-protected his friend Soo-wan from rapists  
-helped Ha-ram with bullies  
-ran with a video tape that the rapists wanted not caring what happened to him  
-was good till the end  
Ya he was a jerk to his mom but he makes up for it later 

He dies  
At 13 years old by his stepmother who takes out his heart WHILE HES STILL ALIVE and throws him into the ocean 

Becomes a grim reaper completely forgetting who he is 

Until he gets in Moo-gang's body where  
Despite the threat of literally PERISHING IN HELL he protects Ha-ram a bunch of times  
Beats the shit out of a pedophile.  
All while his human side is slowly fighting his grim reaper self.  
He's in love with Ha-ram but her mom tells him go stay away so he does

Then he finds out who he is and what happened to him 

He goas to his mom (in his step brothers body) and bc he can't tell her it's him he's like hi, how r u, I love your soup, you were a good mom I hear, then he goes to her house and is like here, you can take a picture with me bc I "look like ur son" and he is dying inside bc that's his mom!! He wants to hug her but can't  
He cries a lot goes to Ha-Rams to cry more

The next day he finds out Ha-ram, his best friend, true love SHOT HIM and partially is the reason he died and went through all that.  
And he doesn't tell her bc he knows it would make her sad.  
He is literally about to go to hell or cease to exist or something and he won't be able to move on until people find his corpse but he's still like no, I'm gonna make ha-ram happy 

He makes the guy in Leos bodypromise to give her a good life when he's gone

He gives Soo-wan and his mom a better life in America that they deserve.  
He goes saved ha-ram, the cops, soo-wan and everyone, kills the rapist murderers then disappears to go die He even writes Ha-ram a fake letter with a fake picture of him with a doctor to give her peace of mind before going to hell Also the whole time was a walking corpse and never told anyone. 

In conclusion, Black is a selfless hero and he has my heart.

Noooooo Black, you can have my heart no

HE IS SENTENCING TO NOT going to heaven and NOT EXISTING AND INSTEAD HE WAS LIKE PLEASE MAKE IT SO I NEVER EXISTED AND NO ONE REMEMBERS ME SO NO ONE GETS HURT  
NO JOON

WHAT NO THIS IS NOT HOW IT ENDS I SAW A GIF THIS IS NOT OK HE WAS GOOD TILL THE VERY END WHY   
WTF


End file.
